Schłodzony jubileusz
Schłodzony jubileusz - czterdziesty czwarty i czterdziesty piąty odcinek sezonu szóstego oraz dwieście czterdziesty pierwszy i dwieście czterdziesty drugi ogółem. Streszczenie Zbliża się kolejna rocznica "Tłustego Kraba". Pan Krab chce, by wszyscy pracownicy należycie się przygotowali do tego wydarzenia. Jednak seria nieszczęśliwych zbiegów okoliczności sprawia, że zespół zatrzaskuje się w zamrażarce. Fabuła Restauracja Pod Tłustym Krabem kończy jedenaścio-siedem lat i z tej okazji właściciel restauracji, Pan Krab zamierza sprzedać setki porcji Kraboburgerów, więc podwyższa ceny o jedno zero. SpongeBob ma zrobić dekoracje, mimo, że on, Skalmar i Pan Krab przypominają sobie jedne z wcześniejszych dekoracji z westernem, disco z lat 70. i kosmosem, które nie były zbyt błyskotliwe, ale tym razem robi to naprawdę ładnie. Pan Krab wynajął też Patryka jako ochroniarza. Ale kiedy SpongeBob pokazał im swoją kraboburgerową rzeźbę z lodu, którą potem Pan Krab kazał wynieść na pokaz dla klientów, SpongeBob, Patryk, Skalmar i Pan Krab zamiast świętować, zostają przypadkiem zamknięci w chłodni. Bohaterowie próbują wydostać się przez sieć szybów wentylacyjnych, co im się udaje raczej średnio. Podczas tego, wspominają też najszczęśliwsze momenty ze swojego życia, na przykład Skalmar przypomina sobie, kiedy żył BEZ SpongeBoba, pan Krab przypomina sobie czasy, kiedy były stare reklamy Tłustego Kraba, a Kraboburger kosztował tylko 10 centów (Pan Krab wciąż ma po tym koszmary), zaś SpongeBob przypomina sobie, kiedy kupił swój ananasowy domek (który szczęśliwym trafem spadł ze statku i trafił na dno oceanu) oraz kiedy ożenił się z Sandy (co okazało się być tylko przedstawieniem). Tymczasem Plankton obchodzi 50. rocznicę upadku biznesu i pod nieobecność pracowników i Pana Kraba próbuje wykraść tajny przepis na Kraboburgery. Plankton próbował nawet wyłudzić przepis od SpongeBoba poprzez wspomnienie, kiedy Pan Krab wyjawił SpongeBobowi tę tajemnicę, ale Pan Krab zdołał go powstrzymać. Mimo przygotowań, jego plan kończy się fiaskiem, a SpongeBob wydostaje swoich przyjaciół z szybu robiąc z nich taran, co było dosyć skuteczne, ale i tak klienci zdążyli się rozejść, bo czekali zbyt długo na otwarcie. SpongeBob jednak potem zwołuje wszystkich ludzi swoją piosenką o Tłustym Krabie. Potem wszyscy są szczęśliwi, a tajny przepis jest bezpieczny i rocznica dalej obchodzona szczęśliwie bez żadnych przeszkód. Ciekawostki * Polska premiera filmu na początku była planowana 11 listopada 2009 roku, ale z niewiadomych przyczyn została przeniesiona. * W odcinku występowały sceny z Patchym w studiu Nickelodeon, jak dzwonił do różnych sławnych ludzi w poczekalni czekając na SpongeBoba. Można było je zobaczyć przy pierwszej emisji w USA. Przy powtórkach i emisji filmu poza USA zostały one wycięte. Autorzy kreskówki wyjaśnili, że chcieli, by można było w ten sposób emitować film ponownie jako zwykły odcinek SpongeBoba. Z tego powodu też Tłusty Krab nie ma specyficznej liczby jako rocznicy. * W tym odcinku pojawiła się piosenkarka P!nk. * Alternatywny tytuł odcinka brzmi "Stuck in the Freezer", co oznacza "Zatrzaśnięci w zamrażarce". * Ten odcinek udowadnia, że Spongebob pobrał się z Sandy. * W 2009 serial spongebob kanciastoporty miał 10 lat. * Na postawie tego odcinka postała gra video o tym samy tyułem. en:Truth or Square es:Atrapados en el Congelador hr:Istina ili spužva pt-br:Entrando Numa Fria ru:Губка Боб, застрявший в холодильнике Kategoria:Filmy telewizyjne Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Odcinki podwójne